


Fluff in the Air

by Meatball42



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Allergies, Fluff, Gen, House Cleaning, Male-Female Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, maaybe, maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: When Natasha agreed to help him clean out one of the apartments in his building, Clint had no idea how hilarious and terrifying the day would turn out.





	Fluff in the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiss_me_cassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/gifts).



> Inspired by my current struggles with moving, and gifted with much affection to the very dear Kiss_Me_Cassie. I hope the rest of your week is light and fluffy and full of friendships slightly less rambunctious than this one :)

Because she was his best friend (and because he called in a favor or three), Natasha came over to Clint’s apartment building to help him clean out a unit for a new tenant. The deal was that Clint would provide all the cleaning supplies, pizza, and beer, and in exchange he could advertise the apartment as ‘Black Widow-approved.’

Clint thought he was coming out on top. He didn’t expect what a gold mine the afternoon would turn out to be.

An hour or so into the cleaning process, they had finished scrubbing the bedroom and bathroom and had moved on to the kitchen and living room. Clint was washing the windows when he heard a little sound from behind him.

When Clint turned around, Natasha was sweeping behind the fridge, swaying along with the music coming from Clint’s laptop. Nothing seemed amiss.

“Did you say something?” he asked.

“Nothing. Maybe the upstairs neighbor?”

She looked innocent.  _ Too  _ innocent.

“Oh yeah, they can be loud,” he agreed.

He went back to soaping up the windows, but this time, he kept his body angled so that Natasha was in his peripheral vision. Clint had stellar peripheral vision.

Natasha finished behind the fridge and fetched the dustpan. As she swept up the mountain of crumbs and dust bunnies, her body flinched, and Clint heard another tiny gasp.

She twisted her head to look at him, but he was clearly focused on the windows, very intently,  _ engrossed _ , one might say.

She went back to work, and Clint felt a great and terrible joy rise within him.

The next time Natasha sneezed, Clint caught it on camera, and shared it to the Avengers group chat.

Within a minute, he heard a little ding coming from Natasha’s phone. And then another. And another.

She grabbed her phone out of her pocket while Clint shuddered with anticipation and suppressed laughter.

Natasha slowly looked up at him, rage catching fire in her eyes. “I am not allergic to dust. Black Widows do not have allergies,” she told him. Her voice was cold enough to send shivers up his spine.

Of course, by now, Clint had started a livestream to the group chat, so running away would have lost him cred. “That’s not what it looks like to me. Your nose is pink,” he pointed out.

A serrated knife appeared in her hand. Clint made the calculated decision to sacrifice his pride and fled onto the fire escape.

The recording of the subsequent rooftop chase was viewed at every Avengers holiday party for the next three years.


End file.
